The Untold Story
by wizardsparks176
Summary: In the midst of a war, the Marauders, Lily, and her two best friends, Dorcas and Marlene, all return to Hogwarts for their final year. Love blossoms, death lurks, and sides are chosen. This is the story everyone once thought they knew.
1. Chapter 1

Three girls strutted down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, their trunks dragging closely behind them. One of the girls had vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes. She adorned a shiny silver badge on her dark robes. To her left was a petite girl with short blonde hair that went a little bit past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. She had a certain bounce to her step. And to _her_ left, was another girl, with dark hair that fell in perfect waves down her shoulders. She was walking with the upmost poise and grace, confidence radiating off of her every step she took.

"None of these are empty," said the frustrated redhead.

"I told you Lily. We should have just sat with the boys," answered the blonde.

"So they can annoy the hell out of us? No thank you Cas. I, for one, would like to catch up on some much needed sleep." Lily turned to face the other girl which was staring avidly into another compartment. "Mar? Marlene? You okay?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Better them than the Slytherins," she said in disgust, jerking her trunk around. Dorcas followed. Lily peered into the window to see whom she was looking at. She caught the eyes of none other than Regulas Black who was smirking back at her. With a scowl on her face, she rushed after her two other friends.

Four boys were sitting lazily inside the compartment. Having gone on their midnight escapade the night before, the boys were all presumably tired. One of which, was already snoring with his head against the window.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore gave it to you instead of Remus, James," said the boy with black, shaggy hair.

"You better believe it baby. Dumbledore gave it to the man with the most character," James said wiggling his brows and pointing to himself.

Sirius scoffed. "Your detention records thus far sure proved that. Init right Peter?"

"All I know is, Evan's will flip a shit once she finds out," said the blonde boy sitting across Remus.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the compartment door and in walked Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, and Dorcas Meadowes.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dorcas Meadowes," Sirius laughed.

"In the flesh," She smiled back as she bounced over to hug him.

"Mind if we sit here boys?" Lily asked. "The rest are full."

James took his legs off the seat beside him, "Knew you would come around eventually Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Potter. Mind waking up sleepy over there. We got our heads meeting to go to."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, that wont be neccessary."

"What are you on about Black?" Lily asked suspiciously eyeing him and Peter who was battling a grin, and losing.

"I think I'll just let James over here tell you," said Sirius, winking at James.

James looked amused, "Remus isn't the head boy Evans."

"Then who is?" Lily questioned, fear forming inside of her.

James ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I am."

Lily stood speechless. Everyone was staring at her. Lily, outraged beyond words, screamed out of frustration before storming out of the compartment.

A startled Remus jolted up, searching frantically for the source of the scream.

"Good to know you're still alive Remus," Marlene said, smiling.

Remus grinned sheepishly, "Barely. So I'm guessing she found out about the news."

"Took it better than we expected actually," Sirius commented.

"Well she is mad. You better not make it worse by starting off on the wrong foot Prongs. You have a meeting to go to." Without another word, James dashed out of the compartment.

"They are so going to kill each other," said Dorcas.


	2. Chapter 2

James was leaning against the door watching Lily pace around the compartment. He knew why she disliked him. It wasn't really a secret. He was arrogant, which annoyed her. She believed him to be incredibly selfish, finding amusement in small hexes sent across the hall or pranks played on distasteful Slytherins. And even though he slacked off in class and would much rather send parchment across the room at a group of gossiping Hufflepuffs than listen to the lesson, he still managed to outshine her. He also considered himself to be superior than everyone else. School rules and curfews didn't apply to him. Lily always caught him trying to sneak out the common room late at night. She would threaten him with a detention with her being a prefect and all. James could understand how she had a hard time comprehending this.

"I don't understand," she whispered out of frustration. "How is this possible? It should have been Remus or Lewis Chambers from Ravenclaw. Not you!"

She was right. It should have been either Remus or Lewis. They are two of the smartest blokes in school. He guessed Dumbledore thought Remus had enough on his plate, taking into consideration about Remus' furry little problem. But where did that leave Chambers? He was bloody brilliant at everything he did. Surely this position would have been better suited for him.

Nonetheless, James smirked at Lily. "Your disbelief is flattering Evans, but I didn't call the shots here, Dumbledore did."

"Excuse me for questioning his sanity when he made this decision, but James... I don't think you're cut out for this."

Lily immediately regretted what she said as James looked genuinely hurt for a moment.

James knew he didn't deserve this position but for her to actually voice her disapproval at him was like a slap to the face.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and standing outside were a group of prefects. Lily took a quick glance at James, who seemed to have forgotten what she said, and motioned for the group to come in.

"Congrats Lily. Knew it would be you," Mary McDonald, a sixth year Gryffindor prefect, said as she embraced her. Kirley McCormack followed close behind taking a seat at the table. More and more prefects entered, taking seats with their respective houses.

As expected, the Slytherins were last to arrive. Regulus Black with his dark hair slicked back, entered looking as if this was the last place he wanted to be. Although Regulus was Sirius' brother, the two couldn't be more different. Regulus, no doubt, had aspirations in following Lord Voldemort as soon as he left Hogwarts. He was a shady fellow that took great pleasure in berating others he deemed to be unsuitable for anything but shining his shoes.

Beside Regulus was Helena Greengrass. She was a petite girl with strong aristocratic features. Her blonde curls were placed in an elegant bun. Lily particularly seemed to take a liking towards this one Slytherin. Although she did come from a wealthy, pureblood parentage, Lily never once saw her flaunt her background or castigate others because of it. She gave a small apologetic smile before taking a seat next to Regulus.

Behind them, trailed the long and lanky form of Severus Snape. He had a blank look etched into his eyes as he sat across James and Lily. The tension in the compartment became evident to nearly everyone. James felt Lily tense up next to him and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shied away from his touch though, and looking up he saw Severus smirking at the minor rejection.

"Ahem," Lily began, "I'm sure most of you already know who we are. I'm Lily and this is James." James nodded at the group. "We are chosen to be your Head Boy and Girl this year."

They all shared a look of confusion as they didn't recall James ever being a prefect. James was slightly amused. So many people would underestimate him but if Dumbledore chose him, then there was a reason behind it. Well, he hoped there was. He still couldn't help thinking this was all just a big mistake. Maybe the owl just got confused and showed up at his house by accident.

For the duration of the meeting, James laid back and let Evans explain the duties and responsibilities that were expected from all of the prefects.

"Now if you guys would kindly fill out this form letting us know which nights you are not available to do rounds along with the reason as for why you can't. We will try to schedule your rounds accordingly," Lily said passing out forms around the table.

Everyone talked amongst themselves trying to figure out which days were best suited for them. "Alright, seventh year prefects will patrol the train till noon and sixth and fifth years will patrol for the remainder of the time," Lily announced once everyone handed back their forms. "You are free to go."

There was a shuffling as everyone made to leave except for James. "You can help them patrol the corridors while I sort these out," Lily said, not even bothering to look up at him.

Not wanting to start off the school year on the wrong foot with her, James left without saying a word.

-

"So summer alright everyone?" Dorcas asked, breaking the silence that fell in the compartment after the departure of James and Lily.

Everyone remained quiet as to be honest, summer was far from alright. Not just for them, but for the Wizarding community as a whole. As the war stretched onward, more and more news about murders and raids spread throughout the country. The streets of Diagon Alley were deserted, shops closed down and people barely left their houses. There hadn't been a day where the Daily Prophet hadn't reported a death or missing person.

Sirius was the first one to speak. "I stayed at the Potters' for the summer."

"They let you?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"If you're referring to my parents Wormtail, then no. I don't live with those bigoted shitheads anymore."

"They kicked you out then?" Marlene asked quietly.

Sirius chuckled darkly. "They'd rather see me dead then tarnish the Black name by associating with blood traitors. If they kicked me out, they knew damn well where I'd go. That's why they put up with me for as long as they had. I ran away the very day we came back from Hogwarts."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, disintegrating the gloominess that had fallen over the compartment. Outside stood a tall blonde, smiling brightly.

Dorcas immediately shot out of her seat to allow her inside."Alice!" She exclaimed, taking in her distinctive appearance. Alice had high cheek bones which were framed by her dirty blonde locks that reached just below her ears. "We were wondering what happened to you!"

Alice laughed. "Sorry guys! I was helping Lucille look for her toad." Lucille was Alice's younger sister whom she constantly watched over as Lucille was less exuberant than her fellow second years.

Alice Fortescue was a petite girl with light blonde hair that had once been long and lustrous, but since they've had seen her last, it had been chopped impeccably short, and stuck up on all ends.

"What have you done with your hair?" Marlene questioned.

Alice laughed, "It was time for a change."

Remus slid over to allow Alice space to sit down. "How's dear ol' Longbottom doing then?"

Alice's eyes softened at the mention of her boyfriend, Frank. "Just swell," she said taking a seat next to him. "Started his auror training not too long ago. He says at this rate, he'll be out on the streets, putting Death Eaters behind bars in just a few months time. "

"Doesn't it take years to become an auror though?" Peter asked.

"Not anymore," answered Sirius instead. "I believe they cut the training in half or even less. Merlin's beard, they need all the help they can get considering," he searched for the right words to use, "the state of things."

Peter winced. Any mention of the war made him uneasy.

The door once again creaked open and this time, it was James that made an appearance.

"Where'd Lily go?" he wondered out loud to himself. "Oh hi Alice," he added as an afterthought.

Marlene looked puzzled. "She wasn't with you at the meeting?"

"She was. But then I went to go patrol the train and when I went back to the prefects' carriage to check on her, she wasn't there," James said, worry slightly etching his features.

"I'm sure she's fine," Dorcas chimed. "She's probably just scolding some third years for dueling in the corridors."

Sirius yawned loudly. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Wake me up when the lunch trolley comes, yeah?" He said curling up on the floor.

"I won't. I can barely keep my eyes open," Remus said stifling a yawn and leaning his head against the window.

"Neither can I," agreed Peter.

"I think I'm going to go look for Lily," James said standing up to leave.

Sirius mumbled something about useless friends before throwing his dark robes over his face.

Alice laughed. "Don't worry Sirius, we'll keep an eye out for the trolley."

Smiling sedately, Sirius let his mind go blank, letting a deep sleep envelope him.

-

Lily Evans was known to have very low tolerance. Very low. That is why when the realization of the fact that James and her would have to share each other's company more often than in previous years finally hit her, she took out her wand, cast a silencing charm around herself and then proceeded to eject a shriek so loud that it would surely put the Fat Lady to shame. With a slight cough, she undid the charm and walked out of the carriage as if nothing was awry.

She was muttering a silent mantra to herself when she ran headfirst into someone. She was about to apologize but instead, stopped herself when she saw a serpent shaped crest on the chest of the person's robe. Looking up, she met the familiar sneer of Regulus Black.

"Ah if it isn't Regulus Black," she snarled. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Regulus closed the distance between them. Lily looked away as his warm breath hit her neck. "Be careful mudblood. I might think you want me."

"Please. I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick."

He glared back at her. "You think you're tough now, but just remember there'll be a day when the walls of Hogwarts won't be able to protect you any longer."

"Well when that day comes I'll let you know," she said coolly. "'Till then though, I want to discuss with you your prefect responsibilities... or lack there of."

"That doesn't interest me," he said turning to leave.

Lily's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "You don't say! It wasn't evident or anything on the form you handed in!"

Regulus turned around to give her a questioning look as if to ask why she was still rambling.

"You said you're busy for each night every week without giving a reason."

"Stop wasting my time Evans. Tell it to someone who cares."

"I won't have that. I simply won't allow it. You don't deserve this title if you're not even going to put in the effort to maintain it.

"You're beginning to get on my nerves. Keep it up, and I'll make sure you regret it," he said icily meeting her gaze.

"You think you can threaten me and I'll give into whatever you say? You're very well mistaken Black. With a brother like you, no wonder Sirius—"

At the mention of Sirius' name, Regulus launched forward, grabbing Lily's wrist and neck, and pushing her into the wall. Twisting her hand, he forcefully turned her around so that he was right behind her. Lily tried to yell but her voice was muffled by Regulus' other hand. She tried to kick him away but he wouldn't budge.

"You think very highly of yourself, don't you? Understand this: you're nothing but a mudblood. The only reason you've acquired this position is because of your blood. The headmaster is very" he scorched up his face in disgust, "fond of your kind. He thinks he's sending a great message by choosing you. You've just gotten a bigger target on your back Evans. If I were you, I'd be more careful."

She was squirming against his body, her fingers reaching for anything to help her out of this particular dilemma. Her fingers grazed a long piece of wood but before she could grab it, the compartment door was kicked open and Regulus was instantly flown backwards. Lily clutched her wrist, gasping for breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Don't you dare touch her again," said a low, menacing growl.

Lily looked up to see James eyes filled with fury she had never seen before.

"James..." she began, afraid of what he'll do. "Put down your wand."

He ignored her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Before Regulus could find his footing, though, he was thrown into the air and shot back to the ground. Blood, which was caused from the forceful slamming, began to matt his head.

Regulus wiped at the blood. "I was giving the mudblood a proper-"

"Diffindo!" James shouted before Regulus could finish his sentence resulting in several gashes and cuts on his body. "Say that word one more time Black. I swear I'll finish you right here and now."

Lily was positively crying now, pleading for James to stop.

"You don't have it in you Potter. How does it feel though, knowing that even after bending over backwards time after time for the object of your affections, she still thinks so lowly of you. You're nothing more than an arrogant blood traitor. Always will be."

James fury was indescribable at this point. His wand hand was shaking violently, at any moment he was bound to retaliate with a vicious curse. Gathering her wits together, Lily pointed her wand at James and muttered a spell. He was struck with a body bind spell. While James laid motionless on the floor. Lily then turned her attention to Regulus, her wand still held out. "Take your wand and leave now Black and I won't mention this to anyone."

Regulus cleaned his wounds with a swift motion of his wand and left the compartment without a word. Lily stalked over to James. She sat down in front of him, knowing that he was aware of everything that was going on right now even though he could show no signs of it.

"I could've handled that Potter. You just mess everything up! You're the bloody Head Boy for crying out loud. If McGonagall finds out you were dueling a prefect on the train... Please just use at least a little sense next time you feel like being someone's knight in shining armor," she said through gritted teeth.

"Just leave me the hell alone."

Lily stood up and walked towards the door. "Finite," she mumbled before exiting.

-

James was one of the last to jump off of the train and onto the platform. He was fully dressed in his Hogwarts robes, and instead of immediately going off to find his friends, he waited until the last of the carriages were gone.

Forceful gusts of wind were hitting his face. Despite the cold, James kept on walking. He needed to be alone and to clear his mind. He fumbled through his pockets to find his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and muttered a charm to light it.

James rarely smoked. His mother disapproved as she couldn't stand the smell, calling it a filthy muggle perversion. Sometimes though, James just needed help coping. He needed to relax and just not think. Cigarettes were the perfect remedy.

He was finding it rather difficult to not think today. His thoughts kept wandering back to a certain redhead. Her flushed face when she was yelling at him, her makeup smeared because of the tears, the lines that appeared on her forehead when she was angry. Why did she have to have this effect on him?

He admitted that at first, he didn't even acknowledge her existence. He only began taking notice of her when she was seen wandering around the castle with Snivellus. Her odd choice of company put a target on her back as there was simply no way he could allow a fellow Gryffindor to frolic around with the likes of Snape.

He did some horrid things to her that make his skin crawl just thinking about them now. He tried to sabotage Lily's and Snape's friendship through whatever means possible, not knowing that it would be one of the biggest regrets of his life. He remembered her to be genuinely happy with Severus. Why he had to go and mess it up, he did not know.

And when fifth year finally came around and it seemed to James that Lily and Snape ended their friendship indefinitely, he admitted to himself the true motives for why he wanted to put an end to this odd friendship. He didn't simply want to protect the good name of Gryffindor, he had actual feelings for this girl. He was jealous of that fact that Lily would rather associate with a greasy git from Slytherin than have anything to do with him.

After this realization, he resorted to trying to impress her and constantly win her over with his ingenuity and good looks. She, however, did not seem to agree and constantly turned him down. The ever determined James never gave up hope though. Pretty soon, it became evident to the whole of Hogwarts what James was after. Many just thought he was looking for a good lay, or just that he got immense enjoyment from toying with her but only his close friends had any inkling to how serious he was about Lily.

Sirius, Remus and Peter, although very fond of Lily, disapproved of her blatant disregard of James' affections for her. Sirius, concerned for his friend, could not understand James' infatuation with her. Sure she was pretty, but as were most girls he knew. And so what if she was smart? With all those hours spent in the library, anybody would be. Her personality seemed a little dry to him, though. And he found her bossy attitude a bit unnerving. Remus on the other hand, got along great with Lily although he did not believe the relationship between her and James would have gone much far, if they were to have one in the first place. Peter simply didn't want their days of breaking rules and playing pranks to come to a end.

He finally arrived at the stone entrance door which was completely free from any of the other students. They were all inside the castle getting ready for the sorting ceremony, he presumed. He made his way up to the castle, still focused on Lily. Why couldn't he just accept that it is never going to happen? Each rejection or insult from her hurt more than the pain of a thousand bludgers hurdling at him. He needed to stop doing this to himself.

He chucked his cigarette down to the ground and stepped on it before entering the hall. He could hear applause and laughter coming from the grand doors of the great hall. Taking off his cloak and swinging it over his back, he pushed the doors open with a bang. He immediately regretted his decision.

"Prewett, Li-" announced the loud, shrill voice of Minerva McGonagall who looked up at the noise. All of the heads in the hall turned to where James was standing.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

He looked around the hall, meeting the familiar smirk of Sirius Black-who was motioning at the empty seat beside him-at the end of the Gryffindor table. Licking his lips, James casually made his way over to Sirius, knowing very well that everyone's eyes were on him. He was careful not to look up at McGonagall though as he could feel her unwavering gaze burn holes right through the top of his head.

He finally sat down next to Sirius who was trying his hardest to contain his laughter. Even Remus looked amused (which was saying something as he typically wasn't an easy audience). Peter simply looked up in awe.

"Prewett, Liam," McGonagall sternly repeated.

The trembling first year sighed with relief when the sorting hat declared Gryffindor. Applauses arose from the whole of Gryffindor house for him, some of them standing up to welcome him.

Sirius turned to James. "Nice entrance mate," he said patting his back.


End file.
